Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot of Surprises
by beirhluvr
Summary: ok, i'm not really good at summaries but here goes: the YYH gang has 2 get a new member for their team bcuz the Dark Tournament is coming up and they're short a member (unless u count Koenma) and it turns out Hiei and Kurama have some past with this new c
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything. ::runs off to buy Yu Yu Hakusho stocks::

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~ 

2:00 am Urameshi Residence

"Come on, Yusuke! Wake up! You have another mission!" yelled Botan as she was shaking him furiously. He would not wake up. Botan let out a deep sigh and said, " Guess I'll have to carry him. Upsy-Daisy." She struggled but finally lifted him up on her oar and flew to Koenma's.

'Whoa! What the hell?! Botan?! What are you doing?!" yelled Yusuke while he was still on her oar. They were still flying to Koenma's. "Don't squirm," Botan said, "you'll fall off. We are on our ay to Koenma's for your next mission. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are already there. You would be too, if you had woke up when I started trying to wake you up." Yusuke calmed down and asked, "What time is it?" rather rudely. "By now, it's probably about 2:30 in the morning." replied Botan rather cheerily. Yusuke yelled, "2:30?! How the hell does he think he has the right to wake us up at 2:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING?!?!" "Oh, calm down, you bug baby. It's not going to be that bad." Yusuke growled.

"We're here!" announced Botan as her and Yusuke came through the door. "It's about time." said a chair. It was actually Koenma, as they could see when he turned around. 

"Whoa! You were there this whole time?!" asked a stunned Kuwabara. "Even I need my beauty sleep. Of course I was, you oaf." said Koenma as he floated over and sat on the top of his desk. "Ok, so you're all here. Good. Now let's get to the point," said Koenma as everyone watched him, "We have finally tracked down a demon, or rather a half-demon I should say, that we have been after for a long time. And as you well know, the Dark Tournament is coming up and Genkai will be unable to fight this time," Yusuke interrupted with, "And he had to remind us." Koenma continued, "Yes, Yusuke, I did. Anyway, this one might just be what we need in order to win this thing. I'm counting on you all to bring her back here alive." "A girl?!" shouted Kuwabara, "We are depending on a GIRL?!", Koenma replied with "Yes, and this is what **she** looks like." said Koenma. He turned on the TV of his and it showed a very young, what looked like a wolf demon. "I thought he said she was a half-breed. She looks too beautiful to be a half-breed." thought Hiei to himself. "Heh, she's half wolf demon, am I not correct?" asked Kurama, "Yes, she is half wolf demon. Which makes her more dangerous, much faster, and more cunning." replied Koenma. 

They all looked, if noy stared, at the TV screen. It showed a young girl, probably between fourteen and seventeen, with a deep tan, and bright whitish-blonde hair. "Her hair could blind one if they're not careful." commented Kurama. And, indeed, it probably could. She was wearing a black kimono (much like Inu-Yasha's off of Inu-Yasha except hers is black, not red.) that seemed rather tight on her, she was maybe an inch shorter than Hiei, she had long claws but rather short fangs considering what she was, her hair reached a little lower than the middle of her back, it was in a pony tail, she had big ears like a wolf's on the top of her head, they were the same color as her hair, except thay had a little bit of silver on the tips of them, and hanging around her neck was what looked like a giant purple demon's tooth tied around her neck with a leather cord.

They finally looked away when Koenma turned off the TV. "She is very dangerous. Hiei and Kurama might have even heard of her: Danielle Fujikaor better known as, Shirentsu Kirureru. Which better translates into 'Silent Killer'." Kurama gasped at the name and frantically asked "You're wanting **her** to join our team?!?! She'd kill us all without a second thought!" "Perhaps," replied Koenma, "but she would definitely help out our team a lot." "Calm down, Kurama. You're not scared of her **now**, are you?" said Hiei. 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even my own brain. And all of the YYH stocks were either too expensive or sold out.  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 2:The Encounter  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Sometime later that day in the Makai~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ After going due south like Koenma had said to for a long while, "Man, how much farther do we have to go?" whined Kuwabara. "Until we find her," replied Yusuke. Little did they know, she was very near. "Hyaah!" shouted Shirentsu Kirureru as she killed a giant ogre-like demon. "Huh? Could it possibly be.? No.. it couldn't. Neither of them have been back in such a long time.. It couldn't be.. Could it?" she asked herself when she sensed Kurama's and Hiei's energy. "Well, just to be safe." she said as she easily jumped into the surrounding trees to watch the visitors enter the clearing. "Whoa, looks like some major blood has been shed here." said Yusuke as they walked into the clearing. "She's been here," said Kurama. "And recently," added Hiei. "How do you guys know that?" asked a very confused Kuwabara. "Trust us, she's been here," said Hiei. "It is them!" thought Shirentsu Kirureru to herself, "But they're with humans? Why would they be with such weak creatures? Wait. They're not normal humans. Their spirit energy is gigantic for a human's, but too weak to be a half-breed's. What. are they? Hn, they must be Spirit Detectives. Hiei and Kurama have finally been caught." "Which was it, Hiei? Stealing, murder or a mass slaughter? And same question to you, Kurama." she said as she jumped down from the trees behind them. She caught all but Hiei off guard. "Hn. It's always been questions first with you, hasn't it, Fujika?" Hiei said. "That's her?!" shouted Kuwabara, "She's even prettier than in the picture!" She ran so fast it almost put Hiei to shame. She quickly had Kuwabara pinned to a tree by his throat. "This," she said, "is mercy. Come on to me once more, and I will show you none." She let her victim drop down to the ground quivering violently with fear. "Still as ruthless as ever, I see." said Kurama. "Heh, I see you're still pretending to be human. Which brings me to the question, Why in hell are you with these humans? And spirit detectives no less." she said as she walked over to them examining her claws. "Whoa. That's weird, how'd you know that we were spirit detectives?" inquired Yusuke. "Because," she replied, "your energy is too powerful to be a normal human's but too weak to be any part demon, much less a full-blooded demon." "Oh." was Yusuke's reply. "Come this way," said Shirentsu Kirureru. "I suspect that as late as it is you all will need a place to sleep for the night and this is no place to sleep." "Hold on!" shouted Yusuke as he ran over and picked up Kuwabara. "Hn." was Shirentsu Kirureru's only reply. "So how come you act like you know Kurama and the shrimp?" said Kuwabara once he regained his strength and was walking with them. "Hn. I find that to be none of your business. But if you must know, let's just say that us three go way back." replied Shirentsu Kirureru. "Well, no need to bite my head off." said Kuwabara. "Well, if you want your head bit off," stated Shirentsu Kirureru, "that can easily be arranged." "Uhh, I think I'll pass." said Kuwabara. "Wusses always do." replied Shirentsu Kirureru. "Hey!" shouted Yusuke. "I resent that!" said Kuwabara. "No," said Shirentsu Kirureru, "you resemble it." When she was finished saying that, she said, "Keep going in that direction until you come to a clearing. I'll meet you there." right before she jumped into the trees. Yusuke commented, "Where's she going?" "I must've scared her off!" Kuwabara said proudly. Hiei let out a chuckle and said "She probably just got tired of your whining." Kurama looked at the ground to avoid showing them that he was laughing. Hiei noticed he was chortling but didn't say anything. 


	3. Once Found: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even my own brain. And all of the YYH stocks were either too expensive or sold out. So, yeah, I don't own a thing.  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 3: Once Found  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
They soon reached the clearing that she was talking about. And, indeed, she was there waiting for them. "What took you all so long? It didn't take me half as long t get here as you guys did." said Shirentsu Kirureru. "You forget we're with humans." replied Hiei. "True." stated Shirentsu Kirureru. :What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Kuwabara. Shirentsu Kirureru got up and jumped down from the lone tree that she had been sitting in waiting for them and stated, "It's going to be a very long night."  
Once they started a fire and ate dinner, which consisted of fish from a nearby stream and was cooked over the fire, they settled down to sleep. After it appeared that everyone had fallen asleep, Shirentsu Kirureru had gotten up, and started off, when she heard a voice say "You're not leaving me again, are you?"  
She recognized Hiei's voice instantly, and remembered from long ago, when he used to comfort her after a battle. Or when she had had a nightmare. "Before..," she thought, "he was always there for me before.. just like Kurama. And now he's back. I won't let him leave me again, and I won't leave him." "Come with me, Hiei." she said, while turning her head to look at him. "She has that smile again," he thought, "that smile, it always got me. always melted away the coldness of my heart. Always tore down the barriers that I put up. She's always been there, it's I that failed her. I left and did not return. until now. This time'll be different. I always felt. that I should protect her. But.before.. I didn't. This time.I will. I'll act on my feelings. Even if I'm only doing it around her." he got up and said "Where are we going?" "I don't know. Somewhere with less people, I guess." she replied. "Fine with me." responded Hiei.  
Shirentsu Kirureru jumped into the trees and started off, followed closely by Hiei. They reached a very peaceful part of the stream and they both sat in the trees beside it. Shirentsu Kirureru broke the silence. "I've missed you a lot, Hiei." her words startled him, but, at the same time, they comforted him, a lot. She jumped down and sat by the stream, Hiei jumped down and sat beside her. "I've missed you, too." is what Hiei said as he put his arm around her. She cuddled into his warm, caring embrace that was so welcoming to her, like it was before.  
She woke up a little while later and saw that Hiei was looking up at the stars, she asked him quietly, "What are you thinking about, Hiei?" "It's nothing, Fujika-kun. Go back to sleep." was his response as he looked down at her and started stroking her hair. He tilted his head down and kissed her forehead. Her ears twitched at this. She quickly went back to sleep. "What will I do if she gets hurt at the tournament?" thought Hiei. "No, I can't let her get hurt, but we haven't even told her why we're here. At least not yet. We'll have to do that soon." He looked down at her and thought "Will she come?" Sleep soon encased him as he sat in that position. 


	4. Once Found: Part II

Disclaimer: AITSU SHIBA BAKAS! Don't you get it by now?! WE DON'T OWN A SINGLE THING! ESPECIALLY NOT YYH! Thank you for listening to me screaming like a little brat.  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 4: Once Found: Part II  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
Hiei and Shirentsu Kirureru woke up early enough to get back to the camp before the others noticed they were gone. They arrived as the others were waking up. Kurama knew where they had been, and he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Shirentsu Kirureru asked, "Do you guys want to eat before we get back to the Reikai or are you guys going to just go straight back?" "I think we should probably get back, the toddler's going to yell at us if we stay much longer. Especially since we found what we came here for," said Yusuke, then he saw Shirentsu Kirureru's quizzical look, and said, "That's right! We haven't told you why we're here yet, have we? Well, the Dark Tournament is coming up and we need you to join our team to where we will have five people on our team and we can fight." She held her head down and smiled to herself, she had her arm on her knee which she had raised up, "Who is on your team so far, Urameshi?" (They had introductions in the forest while they were walking to the second clearing) inquired Shirentsu Kirureru. "Just Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and me." answered Yusuke. "Fine. You guys need my help if that monkey is on your team as well." replied Shirentsu Kirureru, as they turned to look at the sleeping Kuwabara. 


	5. In the Toddler's Office

Disclaimer: What are you daft? I own NOTHING! Ok, well, there's the disclaimer.  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot of Surprises Chapter 5: In the Toddler's Office ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
"Well, so this is the infamous Shirentsu Kirureru." said Koenma as he looked at her. "What of it? I take it that this is the toddler?" Hiei nodded his head in to Shirentsu Kirureru. "Hn. I can see why you call him that, Yusuke." she said. Koenma just sat there angrily, "If I may continue, I'm sure you are aware of why you're here, correct?" "Yep. Urameshi filled me in." responded Shirentsu Kirureru. "Good. So you're up to the challenge, then?" "Yes, Koenma, I am." she answered. "Ok, then. We'll need to come up with a name for you so no one at the tournament will know who you are except us, and you need a place to stay, and. Hiei! Hiei will watch over you and make sure you don't leave before the tournament." "Hn. Fine." responded both Hiei and Shirentsu Kirureru. "Two out of three problems solved. Now we just need to find me a name. How about 'Danny'?" she added. "Sounds fine to me," said Koenma, "Danny it is." The newly renamed 'Danny' and Hiei left.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~ Well?! Did you all like it? Please R&R! I will need quite a few reviews before I put up much more of this story. Any who, hoped you like it and bare with e while I try to put up more chapters, it's not that easy to type the chapters and write them down and still stay on the same track all the time. Anyway, R&R! 


	6. After Danny Met the Toddler

Disclaimer: ::asks someone out of the room:: Do we always have to put this stupid disclaimer? Fine, I do not own YYH, someone else does.  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 6: After Danny Met the Toddler  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
"So, were you planning on staying with me?" asked Hiei once they were in the park. She blushed and said "Of course, who else?" Hiei blushed a little as well. "I'm smiling.," Hiei thought, "I haven't smiled in a very long time.not since.. Before.when I was last with her."  
She suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. He jerked at first, but then turned around to face her (By the way, She's in her human form, she looks a lot like a combination of Botan's and Yukina's form, but has shizuru's hair color and length) and said, "Fujika-kun, I have never felt this way about anyone in my life." Danny looked at him curiously, he continued, "I love you." She looked at him very stunned, suddenly, there was tears rolling down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck and said to him through her tears, "I love you too, Hiei. I always have, and I always will. You don't know how happy this makes me." He was very stunned at this, but he soon got over his shock and hugged her in return.  
At that very moment, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were walking across the street. Hiei looked up and saw them. Kuwabara and Yusuke were too busy talking to each other to notice him and Danny, but Kurama noticed. He quickly got the point and hurried Yusuke and Kuwabara up. "Thank you, Kurama." thought Hiei.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~ Well? My friends liked the fact that I made it to where Hiei starts to tell someone his feelings, but I want your opinions, so send them in! please R&R! 


	7. That Night: Part I

Disclaimer: I hate these, Kurama, why don't you say it? Kurama: She does not own YYH, nor her own body, brain, internal organs, pets, clothing, TV, video tapes, imagination, etc.  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 7: That Night - Part 1 ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*In the park, still~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
It was starting to get dark and they still had quite a long way to go before they would be at Hiei's apartment. So he got up from the bench they were sitting on and Danny followed suit, still holding on to his hand. They started walking to Hiei's apartment building, she was walking very close to him and had her head on his shoulder. They were both smiling. "I'm glad that she feels the same about me as I do her." he thought. "So are you looking forward to fighting in the tournament?" asked Hiei. "Very much so." replied Danny. "How come he isn't asking the question?" she asked herself, "He knows how I feel about him, and he says he returns the feelings, so why hasn't he asked me?" "Umm, I know you probably don't understand very much about the Ningenkai, and neither do I, but I was wondering..," he stopped and turned to look at her as he continued, "Would you be my girlfriend? And, you know, like, go out on dates and stuff?" "." tears filled her eyes again, and she reached up and put her arms around his neck, and then their lips met and locked together. He jerked at first, then he held her and returned the kiss.  
Their lips finally separated. He picked her up and said, "We can get back to the building faster if I carry you." these words soothed her for she had been shocked when he first picked her up. Hiei was sure that the kiss meant that she was saying 'yes', so he didn't ask for her answer. She just sat in his arms while he was running, when they got there, he was about to put her down when she kissed him again and said afterward, "Hiei, I would be delighted to be your girlfriend." at this, he smiled and put her down at his side. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "This is very quaint." Danny thought, "Much unlike what he used to sleep in. Of course, they were just trees."  
Hiei's voice broke through her thoughts once again, "Make yourself at home. Oh, and do you want the bedroom or the couch?" "The couch will be fine" "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes with some bedding." he said to her response.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~ Please R&R! and I promise it gets even better! That's why it's titled 'That Night - Part 1'. Hehehe. Any way, PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	8. That Night: Part II

Disclaimer: You know what it is.  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 8: That Night - Part 2  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
"He's changed so much..," Danny thought as she lay on the couch in the living room of Hiei's apartment. She had been trying to go to sleep for hours, but every attempt failed more miserably than the last. "She's awake, I can tell. I wonder what's wrong with." Hiei's thought was cut off right then with a soft knock, a head peeping around the door, and her voice saying, "May I come in, Hiei? I can't sleep." "You know I can't deny you." he said, she could hear him scooting over in his bed. ( by the way, she's in her demon form) She closed the door behind her. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, she could see that he had pulled the bedding away enough to where she could get in and lay next to him. "I hope I'm not scaring her." Hiei thought. She slowly laid down beside him and cuddled into his open embrace. "Almost exactly like before," she thought, "just a different setting." She was lying on her back, half way on Hiei's bare chest, and his arm was wrapped around her and held her by her waist. She was wearing panties and a short shirt that barely covered them.  
Suddenly, she felt his hand gently make its way under her shirt, taking it off of her. She let out a soft moan and said "Hiei." almost pleadingly. "You don't want me to?" he asked her, her reply was "It's not that, it just surprised me is all." as her right hand slid up and touched his right cheek. He continued. (I think you all can imagine what he continues doing.)  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~ Well? What do you guys think? Should I redo it with more information? I need at least 7 reviews before I will put up very many more chapters. I have plenty more though, I've only gone half-way through 16 pages and I have 45 pages written so far and am still writing. So I've got a ways to go before I'm done. Please R&R! 


	9. The Morning After

Yusuke: Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this again? Me: because I'm busy! Just do it already! Yusuke: Disclaimer: Danny doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 9: The Morning After  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~  
The next morning, she woke up and slipped out of his bed, thinking, "Who would've thought?" She walked out of his room quietly and winced at the sudden change of lighting. She made her way over to his kitchen and frowned at the drab selection "Now how can I make him a decent breakfast with such a horrible stock to choose from?" She said to herself, "Guess I'll just have to go to shopping."  
She took the money that Kurama had given her to eat on and walked to the store.  
She grabbed a buggy and almost immediately started putting items in it. Suddenly her cart crashed with someone else's. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." said a young, red-haired man. As he stood up after picking up the items that fell out of her cart and looked at who he had ran into, he exclaimed "Danny! What're you doing here alone?! I thought Hiei was suppose to be with you while waiting for the Dark Tournament!" "I thought I'd fix some breakfast for us, but he didn't have anything to fix. So I left a note for when he was to wake up, and came here." she replied. "Oh, well, I guess I'll be your companion, if you don't mind, that is." he said. She replied "Why would I?" He chuckled at this. She looked at him and then dropped her head down and shook it. (she's in her human form, again, by the way) He laughed at this even more.  
"So what are you planning on fixing him?" asked Kurama while she was debating on pancake mixes. She grabbed one and said "Pancakes, sausage, and eggs." "Well that sounds delightful. I'm sure he'll enjoy it." she laughed and said "M e too. Hey, do you want to come and join us? I'm sure Hiei wouldn't mind and we'll have enough for you." "I'd be delighted to join you two for breakfast. Thank you for inviting me." "No problem. After all, you've been my friend as well as Hiei for who knows how long." they both had a good laugh at this and finished up.  
As Hiei woke up, he noticed that she was gone. He knew that she was in the kitchen with Kurama, for he sensed their energy. He smelled food which encouraged him to get dressed and join them.  
"Well, good morning, Sleepy-head." said Danny as she saw Hiei emerge from his bedroom fully dressed. He went up to her and kissed her, "Good morning to you too. And the same is extended to you, Kurama." Kurama nodded from behind his teacup. Hiei sat down beside Kurama. Danny set set a plate full of pancakes, sausage and eggs before both of them and gave Hiei a cup of tea. "Kurama was such a help at the store, I invited him to breakfast." said Danny, answering Hiei's unasked question. 


	10. After Breakfast

Disclaimer: Do you bakas actually believe that I own something? Or anything for that matter?  
  
Some Unrevealed Past, And A Lot Of Surprises Chapter 10: After Breakfast  
  
############################################################################ #########  
"Well you two sure seem to be getting along great as usual." Kurama commented while they were drinking tea after breakfast. "We always have, haven't we?" said Hiei in response to Kurama. "He has an unusual mood today," thought Danny, "I wonder.it's almost as if he's a whole other person. Is he trying to please me or something? I don't get you Hiei." Well, I'll be off," said Kurama as he stood up and put his teacup on the countertop, "I'll see you both tomorrow at the tournament." "Bye Kurama, we all shall have one last day of training." said Hiei. "Indeed." said Kurama as he left. Danny continued staring at her cup. Hiei noticed a solitary tear drop into the empty cup. "What's wrong with her? Did I hurt her last night? Did she really not want it, by chance? What is wrong with her?" thought Hiei.  
Suddenly, she got up and started doing the dishes that had accumulated throughout breakfast ( she's in her demon form again) "Heh, I've been reduced to a fighting housewife now." she said to herself silently.  
Hiei came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder to where their faces would be even with each other's. "What has been bothering you today?" asked Hiei, "Is it the tournament worrying you that much? Or was it last night?" "It's." she stopped doing the dishes and wiped her hands on the hand towel, "It's the way you've been acting. It's just.unusual. Your whole attitude. It's.almost happy." "And how could I not be happy? I have all I ever wanted right here." was his reply as he hugged her tighter.  
He led her over to the couch and laid her down. He leaned over and started kissing he.  
All of a sudden, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Hiei got up and answered it as Danny sat up. It was Kuwabara, "Hey shrimp! I heard Danny was here. Where is she?" he said as he put his head to his forehead and made his way past Hiei, pretending to look for Danny. "Hey! There you are!" shouted Kuwabara as he sat down next to her. "If you two are going to talk, why don't you go someplace else like the park or something." said Hiei, knowing that all Danny wanted to do was knock the giant gorilla on his ass. "Good idea shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara as he grabbed Danny's hand (she's in her human form again) and the two of them went out the door. "Just don't kill him. We have an alliance with him as well." thought Hiei as he shut the door behind them. ############################################################################ ######### Ok, I'm trying to make my chappies longer but it's not easy. Anyway, the next chapter should be up shortly after this one. 'Til next time, buh-bye! 


End file.
